


will you go out with me (to the nearest pet center)?

by rooxynroll



Series: cats' love [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cat Lovers, Cats, Cute, First Date, First Dates, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-22
Updated: 2017-01-22
Packaged: 2018-09-19 01:11:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9410879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rooxynroll/pseuds/rooxynroll
Summary: Yaku wants to take Lev out on a date.Shin has other plans.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nessmon23](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nessmon23/gifts).



> 23/01 it's the birthday of my dearest @nessmon23! She's the greatest Nekoma stan to ever stan, Haiba Lev's #1 fan and YakuLev's greatest worshiper. She's also the reason I wrote any of this on the first place (She + Takeru-san & his cats), so... Happy birthday, gurl, I LOVE YOU <3
> 
> As always, this is for you <3
> 
> [reading the first part is important and I adivise it, but this kinda makes sense alone too - although a few very cute things will be missing]

Peacock feathers, charmer wands, scratchers, mouses, sponges and rubber toys. He has a collection of stuff for cats, cute little things (even though not all are so little) Lev couldn't help but buy, despite how he did not have an actual cat to give them to. Except now he has.

Well, Yaku Morisuke has, to be more precise. And ever since Lev found out about it, he can't help but give the new found family of cats presents every single day. It's been hard enough not to give them all at once, okay? So, even though Yaku blushes furiously every time Lev says he's got another gift to give them, he does it.

“Lev, where are you taking this money from? You're not wasting food money, are you? Really.”

“Don't worry, Yaku-san! I’ve been saving for this every since I was a child!”

“Since yesterday, then?” Yaku plays, the cutest smile on his lips.

Ever since that incident, they haven't locked lips again, but they spend all the time possible together. On lunch breaks and after classes, they find each other easily. Yaku even takes him home once, staying for dinner. 

Lev isn't expecting to be asked out on a date. Maybe Yaku just didn't want to make things strange between them after Lev’s little slip. He's not too demanding, he's happy enough with Yaku’s friendship. Even when it's really hard not to squeeze Yaku all the time, or hold any of his impulses next to the senpai. Maybe Yaku is just too kissable for his own good.

But Lev is determined to try, for him.

And so he does, until Yaku is looking at him with determination all over his features, without stuttering or looking away.

“Lev, will you go out with me?”

Yaku asks him out a week later. A week where he gave, every single day, a new gift to the cat family living under the Yaku's household.

He can't believe he's actually getting both the things he's always wanted with the same action, but he's learning that, for Yaku, his cats or him is almost the same thing. So, maybe, every time Yaku blushed when Lev gave them gifts…

Yeah, it makes him blush, too.

“Y-yes!”

He ends up being the one who looks away, stuttering and getting flustered, but it doesn't really matter because, somehow, he managed to charm Yaku enough even though he was avoiding most of the things that could make him anyway uncomfortable. That means, basically, no flirting. 

But even so, there they were.

He dresses well, as best as he can without attracting anyone's attention at home. Which is to say, anyone but Alisa. His sister just couldn't let it pass. She also looks at him knowingly, like she doesn't need to ask to know who he'll be dating tonight.

“You know you can tell me anything, right, Lyovochka?”

“Yes, Alisochka… It’s just… I’ll tell you when there is something to tell!”

“Fine, then, but if you were going on a date, this navy blue sweater highlights your eyes and all, you know?”

She walks out of his bedroom almost shyly, considering it’s Haiba Alisa we’re talking about, older sister of one Haiba Lev. He appreciates her efforts, and changes sweaters. Maybe he can’t tell her yet, but he’ll give her something.

Alisa pretends not to notice, but her eyes shine.

He meets Yaku at the park that’s located somewhere in between their houses, light brown hair combed left and a real nice button shirt, ice white. The night is cool and dry, as most of Japan’s autumn is, and both boys wear jackets.

Yaku smiles at him, and Lev is back at the summer where he couldn’t keep himself from sweating no matter what he tried. 

They walk side by side to the restaurant where Yaku made them reservations - he chooses not to dwell too much on it, trying to keep himself sober -, a pleasant and yet nerve wrecking experience. Lev’s used to having the cats around to keep him distracted, especially Shin-chan, Yaku’s youngest, that has taken a liking to Lev like no one else ever did. It’s easier with them around, he can almost forget about his crush - and Yaku seems to like it, too.

Or he wouldn’t ask Lev out on a date, right?

What he loves more about Yaku Morisuke is most certainly his smile. It’s calm and soft, yet decisive. If Lev’s all nerves, all it takes is one of these smiles and he’s all better.

Which is one of the things that makes him want to squeeze Yaku all the time.  
They sit side by side, and even though Lev knows they should have seated in front of one another, he’s happier this way. Yaku seems to think the same. It’s a little less nerve-wrecking, too, the proximity being usual and calming.

“Yaku-san, isn’t this restaurant too expensive?”

 

“Worried because of all the money you’ve been expending on cat toys and food, huh?”

“No!” He blushes. “It’s just…”

“Don’t worry, Lev. Order anything you want. Today’s on me.”

“Yaku-san…”

“Just Yaku is fine.” He rushes, averting his eyes.

Lev figures that, since they are both already blushing, he should cease the opportunity and go all the way.

“I’d like to call you Mori one day.”

Yaku’s eyes trail back, surprised, and he coughs. “Yeah, the team would notice a change so abrupt.”

“And I will certainly let it slip.” Lev laughs, just a little nervous.

“Yeah, let's start with Yaku. But… I’d like you to call me... Mori, too.”

The waiter comes back to take their orders and they are both so red that she offers to take their jackets and maybe turn on the air-conditioning even though the restaurant is cool.

They thank her, and order their drinks.

There's no time for much else, nothing embarrassing happening besides their knees brushing - and sometimes their elbows - while they decide on the food, and then Yaku's phone is ringing. He apologizes and motions to turn it off, but something catches his eyes.

“Oh, it's mom. Sorry.”

“Not at all, Yaku-sa… Yaku.”

They exchange shy glances before Yaku answer the call.

“Mom, I’m… Oh. Right. Shit. Sorry. Okay. No, it's… Fine. H- I’ll explain. It's okay. Bye.”

It's like the call takes ages to end, and Lev is already desperate by the time Yaku looks at him.

“What is it? What happened?”

“Shin hurt himself, apparently. Or he got into a fight, they don't know, but he's hurt and my dad’s alone at home and mom took the car to her work… I have to go, Lev, I’m so s…”

“No, Yaku! C’mon, we’re wasting time here! Waiter! Please, the tab. We have to go.”

He's dragging Yaku out of the restaurant after a minute or less, apologizing on their behalf while Yaku pays for their drinks and leave a tip. The waiter mentions they can reschedule, but Lev's too worried for that.

Yaku looks stunned, but he eventually catches up.

“Lev, you don't have to…”

“As if I’d leave you.”

That shuts him up, and end the unnecessary discussion once and for all. Yaku’s dad is waiting by the door.

“Sorry to disturb you, boys.”

“That’s okay, dad. Shin?”

“He’s… very hurt, I don’t know how you’ll take him, it would be faster by bike, but he’s too sensitive…”

“I can ride and Yaku can carry him!” Lev offers, still a little out of breath.

“Uh, that seems dangerous, Lev…”

Yaku’s father seems to consider the idea. “Not if you go on the front, son. I’ll help you.”

They get the bike and Lev steadies it while Yaku sits in front of him, sideways. When they’re confident enough, Yaku’s dad handles Shin carefully, and the kitty whines a little until he sees Yaku. Then, he’s nuzzling his head on Yaku’s chest and nesting peacefully on Yaku’s arms.

“It’s alright, Shin-chan.” Yaku whispers reassuringly, and the sight is almost too much, but Lev has too many worries right now to give in to the cuteness. “I’ll guide you, Lev. I’ll call you when we arrive, dad.”

“Be careful, boys. I’ll call Kenji to tell him you’re coming.”

The ride has a few emotions, and Shin-chan whines sometimes, making Yaku look worried and Lev’s chest hurt at the combination. Still, he rides the bike carefully, following Yaku’s directions. They arrive at the petshop and Kenji-san awaits at the door.

“Let me take a look at him.” Yaku gets off the bike and shows Shin-chan to him. “I called my brother, he’ll be here any minute, but I can start cleaning the wounds. I just need someone to stay at the shop…”

“I can do it!” Lev volunteers, getting off the bike too. “Yaku goes with Shin to help you.”

There’s only thankfulness on Yaku’s eyes when he looks at Lev. “Thanks, Lev.”

He feels a little restless, but the only way he can help is taking care of the shop, and so, he does it. Kenji’s brother arrives in ten minutes, going straight for the back of the shop. Lev tries to distract himself with the products, organizing things when there aren’t clients around. He attends to two clients, the last one when Kenji-san appears at the shop again.

“Is everything alright, Lev-kun?”

“Yes! How’s Shin-chan?” He shoots back, a little desperate.

“He’s good, but they may need me for a little longer, do you think you can handle it here?”

“Sure! And, Yaku…”

“I’ll convince him to come here, Shin’s still whining a little but he’ll sleep soon, my brother just gave him some medications. They’ll be fine, Lev-kun.”

So, maybe it’s a little apparent how much Lev cares and worries, about Shin-chan and his owner. Maybe he needs to chill a little, at least to avoid scaring the customers away.

Yaku appears twenty minutes later, looking a little disgruntled without his jacket and with a few buttons of his shirt open. He’s holding two cups of tea, and he smiles weakly to Lev.

“Want some tea?” Yaku offers.

“Yes, thank you!”

They drink it in silence, Lev stealing glances now and then. Kenji-san comes back a few minutes later, sending them both to the cupboard to eat some biscuits and get more tea.

They sit side by side, and from this close Lev can see that Yaku’s eyes are a little red. He wants to know, but he’s afraid of asking and upsetting Yaku.

“They took a radiograph to see if there’s anything broken. He was whining a lot, but it can be just because some wounds were pretty deep. I… Can’t stop thinking about what happened. It must have been a fight, maybe with a dog, but Shin’s so peaceful… Something must have ticked him off.”

His eyes are shining, and Lev yelps when he sees the tears falling down Yaku’s face. He tries to hide them, but Lev’s quick and dries them with the sleeve of his navy sweater. Yaku looks to him, a tinge of pink on his cheeks.

“Lev, I’m so sorry…”

“Why?”

“I ruined our first date, and you helped so much but still I’m here crying and making it even worse…”

It’s probably as vulnerable as he’s ever seen Yaku Morisuke be, and Lev feels like guaranteeing that’s something he won’t ever have to witness again, but at least he’s here now to comfort him.

His fingers caress Yaku’s frame, slipping to his neck and making circular movements with his thumb. Yaku sighs, closing his eyes.

“Shh. Hey, Yaku… there's no place I would rather be. Trust me.”

Yaku’s eyes flash open.

“Lev…”

He thinks about red lips, soft and warm, but somehow the moment isn’t right. Not when Yaku is so sad and worried, and so Lev hugs him. Yaku sighs, this time sounding more happy then distressed, and nuzzles his chest. It reminds Lev of how Shin-chan was the moment he realized he was on Yaku’s arms.

Safe. They’re safe.

Kenji-san’s brother, Gotou-san, knocks and comer in five minutes later.

“Everything’s fine, boys. There’s nothing broken and Shin just needs to rest. We’ll take care of him, you two can go home.”

“Thank you so much, Gotou-san.”

The older man ruffles Yaku’s hair, smiling. “You’re a good man, Morisuke-kun.”

“How’s Nika, by the way, Gotou-san?” He asks. Yaku looks at him startled, and Lev smiles. “He’s staying at their house, because he’s too small.”

“He’s better, at first he avoided the other cats and would attack it they came closer, but now he’s always glued to another cat.”

“I’m so glad to hear it! And… About finding him a family…”

“No luck yet, Lev-kun. Sorry. But we’ll find one, soon.”

“Yes. Of course. Thank you, Gotou-san.”

The elder smiles kindly at him, and leaves. They finish their teas and go back to the shop, bidding farewell to Keiji-san on their way out. Lev insists on riding back, too, and this time Yaku goes at the back, holding on Lev’s shoulders.

He parks the bicycle in front of the garage’s gate. 

“Take the bike with you, this way you’ll get home faster. You can give it back tomorrow or the day after.”

“Thanks.”

“Thank you for today, Lev.”

There’s no one around. The street is empty and all the house lights are off.

“It was no bi…”

“Yes, it was.” Yaku cuts him, smiling kindly despite his behavior. “And I’m thankful.”

He sighs, happy. “It was my pleasure.”

Suddenly, Yaku has the same expression from the time he asked Lev out on a date. He feels his cheeks heat just by the memory.

“I know today was a disaster, but… I like you, Lev.”

Lev chokes, his heart beats so fast it can rip his chest any second, and his face may be as red as a tomato by now. He remembers to breathe.

“I like you too, Yaku.” He manages to say without stuttering, and Yaku smiles.

He smiles back, because how could he not?

“I’d like… to properly date you. I’d like to be your boyfriend, Lev. Is that okay?”

It takes every ounce of Lev’s body and soul not to squeal. He closes his eyes and shakes his head up and down, not trusting his mouth to answer. Yaku laughs.  
“Is that your answer?”

“Yes, Yaku, yes! I’d very much like that, it’s more than okay, it’s…”

Yaku pulls Lev down, grabbing a fist of his sweater, and shuts him up. With his lips. On Lev’s lips. Brown eyes are closed, and green eyes close, too. It’s a smooch, it’s warm, it’s soft, it’s tender, it’s everything Lev’s wondered and dreamt of. It’s better than their first one, because this time it’s Yaku kissing him and not the other way around.

Lev hugs him tight when the kiss end, and there’s really no place he would rather be, besides Yaku Morisuke’s side.

**Author's Note:**

> And now we're offically a series! Yay! There's more to come (pretty soon!) <3  
> Thanks for all the support and kind words xx


End file.
